Hurricane
by louisluv218
Summary: A new demigod arrived at Camp Half-Blood, just escaping from the Minotaur, but her Mother wasn't so lucky. She keeps having scary dreams about her Mom, but she doesn't know what they mean. With the help of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover, she goes on an epic adventure to save her Mom.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. I just had this idea. And I'm only on the 2nd book, so don't be mad if I get something wrong. Thanks.

Percy stroke Riptide through the air, only to have his attack blocked by Annabeth's knife.

"Good practice, Seaweed brain." Annabeth smiled.

"You too." Percy grabbed for a towel. Grover ran up to the two.

"Nice going." The satyr high fived his best friend. Percy caught a glimpse of what looked like a girl, a little older than him, running toward Half Blood Hill. He expected her to get stuck at the border, but she slipped through easily. She ran toward Percy and Annabeth. Her hair was knotted and her clothes were stained with grass and dirt.

"You have to help me!" The girl panicked.

"What happened?" Annabeth looked at the girl. She had a cut on her shoulder. "You're bleeding."

"This is nothing." The girl shrugged, still with a look of panic in her eyes.

"Okay. Tell me what happened." Percy sat the girl down at a bench.

"It started when some weird thing attacked me at school today. My Mom's a teacher there, so she saw it happen. She quickly grabbed me and pushed me into the car. We drove to about a half a mile away from here. Then, some weird bull thing attacked us. My mom told me to run to here and get help. I don't know what happened to her." The girl was breathing heavily.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances. "Calm down." Annabeth comforted. "I'm Annabeth. This is Percy. We'll help you. What's your name?"

"Bella. Bella Tomlinson."

"Okay. I'll go get Chiron." Annabeth said. "Percy, try to calm her down."

Percy nodded. "Don't worry, Bella. We'll help you."

"Thanks, Percy." Bella smiled. It was then that Percy noticed something. She had the same semi-crooked smile, except she had braces, and she had the same color hair and eyes.

Chiron galloped up to Percy and Bella, Annabeth on his back. Bella looked stunned. "A centaur?"

"Yes. I'm Chiron. Now tell me what happened."

Bella explained the whole story to Chiron. He nodded. "The same fate came to Percy when he first came here." Bella looked at Percy, who nodded. "We will do all we can to find your mother. Please report to Cabin 11." That was all Chiron said before galloping off.

"What is this place?" Bella asked as Percy and Annabeth walked her to Cabin 11.

"It's called camp Half-Blood. Sons and daughters of Gods and Goddesses come here and train to be heroes. The fact that you could even get in here without a demigod's permission means that you're a demigod. Until we find out who your Father is, you get to stay in Cabin 11. The Hermes cabin." Percy explained.

"Wow. Who are your God parents?" Bella asked.

"Athena." Annabeth smiled, proudly. "Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

Bella looked at Percy. "Poseidon. God of the seas, and one of the Big Three. Only one here."

"Wow. I wonder who my dad is." Bella sighed. "How do you find out?"

"Your parents claim you. Sometime it happens, sometimes it doesn't." Annabeth shrugged.

"So I might never know who my father is?" Bella frowned.

"'Fraid so." Percy replied.

They walked to the Hermes cabin, but all of the cabinmates were at Swords training, so they were alone.

"Oh my god. This place is a dump!" Bella looked disgusted.

"Get used to it. It's always like this." Annabeth looked equally disgusted. "Come on. I'm sure the camp would love to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone listen up!" Annabeth yelled. Everyone stopped training. "This is Bella Tomlinson. She's new."

The demigods nodded, and then got right back to training. Chiron trotted towards the cluster of demigods. "Demigods! We shall start capture the flag momentarily. Bella, you shall be on the blue team with Percy and Annabeth."

"Got any weapons?" Percy joked. Annabeth socked him in the arm.

"Not unless lip gloss is a weapon." Bella held up a cherry lip gloss tube.

"Alright. All we have left is a shield. You can be on defense." Annabeth handed her a heavy shield.

"Okay." She struggled to move with the shield on her arm.

Bella walked towards the river that Annabeth told her to stand by. It was right near their flag. Things seemed pretty peaceful for about the first 5 seconds. Then the Ares cabin came running towards her, swords in hand.

"Oh no." Bella did what she always did in a dangerous situation. Made sure that she looked pretty if she died. She pulled out her lip gloss. When she uncapped it, instead of shiny, glittery lip gloss, the tip of a sword came out. "Whoa." She smirked and ran toward the Ares cabin, led by Clarisse, and started fighting. Her sword glided gracefully through the air.

Percy and Annabeth ran towards the fight, to see Bella fighting better than anyone they'd ever seen. Including Luke. They watched in awe until Clarisse came from behind and knocked her on the back of the head with her sword handle. She collapsed, face first, into the river.

Percy and Annabeth ran to the river, looking for Bella in the clear water. She shot up, hitting Percy in the nose. "Sorry." She whispered, before fighting, even better than she did before. Percy noticed that the bloody bump on the back of her head was almost completely healed. The water seemed to be making her stronger.

"No way." Percy whispered. Bella defeated the Ares cabin, just as another person from the Athena cabin came, red flag in hand.

"YEAH!" Bella yelled, stepping out of the river. When she stepped out, she fell to the ground. Everyone started staring.

"Why are you staring at me?" Bella asked. Percy pointed right above Bella's head, where a glowing trident appeared. "What is that?"

"Your father has claimed you." Chiron appeared out of nowhere. "Bella Tomlinson, you are the Daughter of Poseidon."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, where did you get that lip gloss?" Percy walked over and helped his sister off the ground.

"I found it floating in a river. I never used it, because I had a whole collection." Bella stumbled.

"We should get you back to Cabin 3." Annabeth helped walk Bella to the Poseidon cabin. "Percy, can you get some Ambrosia and Nectar. I think your… sister could use some." Annabeth stumbled on the word sister.

They arrived at Cabin 3, to see Grover sitting on Percy's bed. "Hey, Percy." He stood on his hooves, but looked confused when he saw Annabeth and Bella walk in. "Who's the girl, and why are you bringing her in here?"

"This is Bella. She's Percy's sister. She was just claimed after Capture the Flag. She got hurt. Percy's bringing Ambrosia and Nectar." Annabeth explained, sitting Bella down on the spare bed.

"A Satyr?" Bella looked shocked. "Wow. What's next? Is a fairy gonna come sing to me?"

"Hey, don't diss the Naiads." Grover responded.

"Guys! I got the stuff." Percy ran into the cabin, almost spilling the Nectar. Annabeth quickly took it from him.

"Thanks, Seaweed brain." Annabeth took the foods to Bella. "Here," She handed her the Nectar. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Bella took a sip of the Nectar. "This is amazing! What is it?"

"Nectar. The drink of the Gods. And this," Annabeth handed her a square of Ambrosia. "is the food of the Gods."

Bella took a bite of the Ambrosia. "Mmm. Tastes like my Mom's burgers." She instantly dropped when she thought of her Mother.

"Hey. Don't worry." Percy sat down next to his sister. "We'll find your Mom." He comforted.

"How! She's lost, and the only thing I have to defend myself is this!" Bella held up the lip gloss tube.

"Let me see that." Bella handed Percy the Lip Gloss sword. On the label, it said 'τυφώνας' "Hurricane." Percy translated the Greek.

"My sword has a name?" Bella asked.

"Hey. Mine does." Percy pulled out a ballpoint pen.

"Uh, bro? That's a pen." Bella looked skeptical.

Percy uncapped the pen, revealing a bronze sword. "It's called Riptide."

"Whoa!" Bella reached out to touch it, but she cringed in pain.

"You should get some sleep." Annabeth cautioned, pushing her backward so her head was touching the pillow.

Bella wanted to stay awake, but soon, she found herself trapped in a deep sleep.

_Bella found herself in a foggy room. No, It wasn't a room, but it wasn't outside either. It was like a big white space._

"_Bella!" A woman's voice called._

"_Mom?" Bella called back. "Where are you?"_

"_Bella! Help me!" Her Mother's voice called again, followed by an ear-piercing scream._

"_Mom! No!" Bella called. She tried to run towards her Mother's voice, but she couldn't find her. It was like the space went on forever. No beginning, no end._

Bella woke up with a start.

"Whoa! Bella, are you okay?" Percy ran to his sister's side. "You were talking in your sleep."

"I heard my Mother. She was yelling for help, and then she screamed. I couldn't find her." Bella started crying.

"It's okay, Sis. It was just a dream. You're okay." Percy comforted. He could always make Bella feel better. "Let's go get some food." Bella nodded as Percy helped her walk to the bonfire.

**A/N Is this stupid? I dunno. I'll keep writing, but reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**PERCY'S POV**_

Bella and I had just got back from the Bonfire. She tried to make up as many excuses as she could to get out of singing, but when she did sing, she had a voice so pretty that the kids in the Apollo cabin seemed intimidated.

Bella walked out in a tank top and shorts. "Hey, do you think this is gonna scar?" She showed me her cut on her arm.

"Nah. Just put some water on it. That should heal it right up." I smiled.

"Thanks, bro." She smiled back and went to get some water.

"So, if we're gonna go find your Mom, we might get into some trouble." I yelled into the other room. She poked her head out of the door.

"Well, whatever happens, I'll have your back, Bro."

"I'll have yours too, Sis."

"So, when should we leave?"

"Annabeth and Grover got Chiron's permission to go first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good. The sooner, the better. I'm getting worried." Bella walked out with a wet washcloth on her cut.

"Well, if you have another nightmare, I'll be right over here"

"Thanks Percy." She yawned and fell asleep. She had the cutest snore.


	5. Bella's Dream

"_Bella!" The voice called once again._

"_Mom! Where are you?"_

"_I don't know! I'm being held somewhere! It's too dark to see!"_

"_Don't worry Mom! We'll find you!"_

"_I know you will, sweetie!"_

"_Hang tight! Percy and I will find you!"_

"_Alright darling!" Once again followed by a scream._


	6. Chapter 6

Bella sat up. She was breathing heavily.

"Bella, you okay?" Percy was packing water, food, clothes, and money for the quest. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah. I heard her again. She's being held in a dark room." Bella was sweating.

"It's okay, Bella." Percy comforted. "We'll find her, no matter where she is."

"Thanks, Percy." Bella smiled.

"Hey. I got your back, remember? Now get dressed. We have to go meet Annabeth and Grover."

Bella hopped up and put on a white tank-top, a gray 'New York' hoodie, gray skinny jeans, and black converse. They met Annabeth and Grover right by the Big House.

"You guys ready?" Annabeth asked as the Children of Poseidon walked up to them.

"Yeah." Bella responded. Percy and Grover both nodded.

The demigods, and the satyr, exited the safety and protection of Half Blood Hill, into the world where monsters could be lurking anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you have any other clues from your dreams?" Annabeth asked Bella as the four walked through a forest.

"No. I don't. All she said was that she was being held in a dark room. I'm getting really scared, you guys." Bella looked like she was about to cry.

"It's okay, Bella." Grover comforted. "We'll find her, no matter what."

"Thanks, Grover." Bella smiled at the satyr.

"Okay. The first thing we should do is find shelter for the night." Annabeth assessed.

"How about there?" Bella looked out in the distance and saw a tall hotel in the city on the horizon.

"I don't know. The last time we stayed at a hotel when we were on a mission, we barely left." Annabeth cautioned, remembering what happened at the Lotus Casino.

"What are the odds that that would happen again?" Percy responded. "It's worth a shot."

"Okay…" Annabeth started. "But don't be mad if I say I told you so."


	8. Chapter 8

"We'd like a room, please." Annabeth walked up to the front desk. "Whatever's in our budget." She laid the $500 that Percy packed on the desk.

"Yes. Well, we have a room available for $200 a night, on the top floor." The clerk responded. His nametag only said one letter. H. He held out a room key.

"Thank you, Mr., uh, H." Annabeth took the room key, and was about to walk away, when he stopped her.

"And feel free to stop by our restaurant. Free buffet for guests."

"Thanks." Annabeth walked toward her friends. They were walking towards the elevator, when Bella said,

"Let's check out the gift shop. If we still have $300 left."

"Why not." Grover responded, and the group walked toward the Giant-sized Gift shop.

A necklace caught Bella's eye. It was a blue rhinestone on a silver chain. "Look at this!"

"Wow. It's beautiful." Annabeth admired.

"I think I'm gonna buy it." Bella looked at the necklace, and noticed that there was no price tag. She walked up to the clerk at the desk. "Excuse me, how much is this necklace?"

"For a beautiful girl, free." The man smiled a crooked smile.

"Wow. Thanks!" Bella walked away from the desk and put the necklace around her neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover stepped into the elevator. Percy pressed the button for the top floor, but the elevator seemed to be going down.

"Okay, this is weird." Grover cautioned, just as what looked like air fresheners started spraying a sweet-smelling mist.

"What is that stuff?" Percy said slowly, just before collapsing to the floor. Grover did the same.

"I told you so." Annabeth said, right before collapsing right on top of Percy and Grover, leaving only Bella, who felt completely normal.

The elevator stopped, and the doors swung open.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello, Daughter of Poseidon." A voice came from in the dark.

"Who are you? What did you do to my friends?" Bella asked, holding Hurricane just in case something attacked her.

"I am Hypnos. The God of sleep. I've, let's just say, tranquilized your friends for now. Just like I did to her." A light came on in a corner, showing Bella's mom, unconscious just like her friends.

"Mom!" Bella panicked. "Let them go."

"And why would I do that?" Hypnos stepped out of the darkness, revealing a familiar face.

"Aren't you the guy from the front desk?" Bella asked.

"Yes. It's just a day job." Hypnos joked.

"I just have one question for you. Why didn't I fall asleep like them?"

"It appears that necklace you're wearing is a protective stone from your Father. It's no bother, though. It gives me the pleasure of knowing I've destroyed the daughter of Poseidon fairly."

Bella uncapped Hurricane, and ran toward Hypnos, only to have him grab a sleeping Percy and hold him in front of himself like a shield.

"Oh, this is a predicament. You may either kill me, while killing your precious brother in the process, or let me and him live. Your choice, my dear demigod."

"Percy. Please!" Bella tried to shake Percy awake, but it was no use. She knew what to do. "You win. Put him down, and I'll give you the necklace. Then you can have me, too."

"A noble choice, my demigod. Very well." Hypnos dropped Percy to the ground, and held out his hand. But instead of giving him the necklace, she pulled out Hurricane and stabbed him, causing him to disintegrate.

"Gods are so stupid." Bella laughed. "No offense, Dad."

Bella heard a grunt. "Percy! Are you okay?"

"Oh my gods. What happened?"

"Hypnos. But don't worry. He's gone.

"Ugh. I think I landed on my horns." Grover walked out of the elevator, rubbing his head.

"I told you so." Annabeth scolded.

Then Bella remembered. "Mom!" The demigod ran towards her mother.

"Bella? Where are we? Are you hurt?" Her mom examined her.

"Mom, I'm fine." Bella comforted. "These are my friends. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Tomlinson." Percy smiled.

"You too, Percy. Please, call me Gwen."

"Mom, we need to get out of here. I'm going back to Camp Half Blood with the others, but I'll call a taxi to take you home."

"Alright, Bella. Good luck."


End file.
